


That's what friends are for!

by Poompoom



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, stupid drabble, thanks discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poompoom/pseuds/Poompoom
Summary: The captain is very gay, but also, critically, very stupid.
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149





	That's what friends are for!

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one of my fics to be thrust into the world after an hour of writing and no grammar checks!

The Captain and Havers had been practicing kissing together for about three months now, which was a perfectly normal thing for friends to do in each other's company. 

The first time it had happened, they'd been in his own office for a meeting, which had swiftly become a friendly chat (like many friends did). Havers ("Call me William!") had asked whether the Captain had a sweetheart waiting for him at home ("No, I've never had one, in fact.") to which the conversation became:

"Ah, you see, Captain, I have rather a little issue at hand. I have a very lovely lady back in my home town which I'd like to ask out once this war is all over with, but I've never been romantic with a woman before."

Havers traced the grooves of the wooden desk with a delicately cut fingernail. 

"What's her name?"

"Uh... C- Capella." 

Havers' voice rose at the end as if it were a question, but probably because he was just so in love with this woman and wanted to sing. How endearing. 

"Odd name."

"She's Italian."

Capella! A beautiful name, really. Havers was very lucky to have fallen in love with such a woman. 

"My issue is, Captain, that I'll don't want to be awfully novice when I do try to woo her! It'd be a bally shame if I was to kiss her like some inexperienced prat!"

Havers was leaning on the Captain's desk, their faces close to one another, a tiny little spark lighting up the Lieutenant's eyes. 

"Do you have much experience kissing, Captain?"

Well... no.

Well... yes, if one counted those silly kisses that boys always did at boarding school. The sort in the dorms at night trying to keep quiet from the other chaps to prove you really were the best of friends, except one of you got killed in No Mans Land in Belgium just before Armistice day and you never got to be best friends for life.

"Yes, William. I suppose I do, but I might be a little rusty."

"I was wondering if, just between us," his eyes flicked to the door, "we could practice so that I wouldn't feel so inadequate." 

Havers then gave a little chuckle that made the Captain grow red and a little hot under the collar. 

"O-of course, William! What on earth else are friends for? Come here, I'll sit on the desk, as if I'm your lovely Capella, and you stand up."

He perched his behind on the desk and closed his eyes respectfully. He could hear Havers getting closer, and then felt the other man's hands tracing the back of is ear, pushing an imaginary lock of womanly hair away. 

He was expecting some awkward pecks on the cheek at first, but there was a softness and sweetness to Havers' kiss which took him by surprise, and then the cold hands which cupped his face shocked him even more. 

Capella was going to be one lucky lady! 

Over the coming months, the two of them kept meeting in the Captain's office to practice. Oftentimes they would be at it for half an hour, sometimes Havers sat on his lap or vice versa, other times with the Captain, in role as miss Capella (who he hadn't heard much more about), pinned against the wall. The both had a bally great time figuring out different ways in which his sweetheart might like to be serenaded - the Captain was so glad he could help his friend. In his true orderly fashion, he would send Havers a formal bullet-point list afterwards listing the pros and cons of the previous snog, though there was always more praise than criticism. 

The three months passed very quickly. Even though there was a war on, quite often the Captain would be distracted by the thought of his secret snogging lessons. He fancied himself rather a good teacher. If he ever fell in love with a woman (it was bound to happen soon, surely?) he knew his friend would do the same for him. 

That evening, during their session, the two of them had found themselves on the floor, propped against a wall, the Captain underneath and his lieutenant straddling him. Neither of them were wearing their jackets (Havers said that taking them off allowed for maximum flexibility) and things were getting intense. 

When Havers started unbuttoning the Captain's shirt, for a few moments he was so caught up that he didn't think anything of it, just relishing in the heat of the moment. When he came to his senses, he let out a yell.

"What in the bally hell do you think you're doing, sir?"

"I was going to... Well...." Havers ran a hand through his hair, "We've been snogging long enough and I thought- I sort of got the signal that you wanted to take it to the next level." 

He stared down at where he was sitting, which also happened to be where the Captain was harbouring a raging hard-on. 

Ignoring that, he cried "I thought we were practicing for your sweetheart at home! Miss Capella!"

"Oh my goodness, Captain," Havers said in a small voice, raising his hand to his mouth, "You couldn't have possibly thought she was real, did you?"

Captain felt the blood rushing out of his trousers and into his cheeks. 

"I mean, Capella, really?" 

"But you kept coming to me with dilemmas and needed help!"

"Why else would you possibly think I would ask you to kiss me, Captain? It was flirtation, Christ!"

"No, No! That's just what friends do!" 

With each passing remark, both of them were getting more high pitched. Havers laughed.

"What sorts of friends did you have, Captain?"

"My best friend at School, we would do it to show that we were close-"

"My god, you are so fucking stupid." Havers' voice was barely a murmur as he bent down to kiss his Captain, whose exasperation was duly stripped away, as, before long, were his clothes.


End file.
